


Too Early

by WhiteGuardian



Series: The Stars Connect Us [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo needs love, LOVE HIM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: Kylo makes sure your well taken care of, and you make sure to slow him down.





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> This work originally had two other titles until I decided on Too Early. I imagine that Kylo would not be one for soft, love-making sex, preferring a quick fuck instead. I kinda mixed the two here, reader is taking the soft role and showing Kylo not everything has to be as quick and as messy as he thinks it does. 
> 
> If you like what I do, consider buying me a coffee!  
> http://ko-fi.com/C0C16ZNB

Kylo pressed your face into the mattress, sliding your - very wet - underwear down your legs with his other hand. He hummed in consideration before you felt his hand leave your head. You squeaked in surprise, then moaned in bliss as you felt his tongue between your folds. Kylo was more the one and done type of guy and your “relationship” gave you that same impression the first time. That was until he requested your presence a few days afterward. You assumed he was going to fire you, or kill you, if you were being honest. The force wielder wasn’t exactly keen on mercy… or mentally stable in general now that you thought about it. He called you to his private quarters, pulled you in the door, and proceeded to fuck the life out of you against said door. From then on he was a lot more needy than you would have pegged him for, calling on you more than once in a day sometimes. Sure he got you off a lot but that wasn’t his main priority. The way he rocked his large cock into you made it abundantly clear that you were here for his pleasure, not your own. Bonus if you got off when he was inside you.

His tongue was doing wonders to your body and as much as you wanted to lift your head to watch him, you knew better. Perhaps The Knight of Ren was beginning to like you? He abruptly flipped you onto your back, spread your legs wider and kneeled before you. He held out his hand and at first you didn’t see it, until he wiggled his fingers in your direction. You gripped his uncovered hand and lifted your top portion off of his luxurious bed, propping yourself up with your unoccupied hand. Kylo guided your hand into his hair and you swiftly picked up on what he wanted. Gripping tightly you guided his mouth back to your aching pussy, wet from your juices and his saliva combined. 

You watched him as he ate you out with urgency akin to that of a desperate man, chasing release. 

“Ah, fuck… stars, Kylo…”

He groaned into you and picked up the pace. You found yourself at your end much to early for your tastes. Kylo didn’t let a single thing go, he licked up every ounce of your essence. You unwound your fingers from his hair and allowed him to stand. You stood as well - on shaky legs, still fresh from your intense orgasam - and moved to stand behind him. He glanced over his shoulder quizzically and when he turned to ask you what you were doing you pushed him. With all your strength you toppled the tall Knight, laying him flat on his back on the bed. He let out a breath of surprise and before he could get up you straddles his waist, placing your hands flat to his bare chest. 

“Shh Kylo, let me show you how good that felt…”

He obeyed you, choosing to stay silent as you ground your still dripping pussy against his re-hardening length. Once you deemed him ready you slipped him into you, both moaning at the feeling. Kylo tried to sit up but you pressed your fingers to his pectorals, digging your nails into his skin creating little crescent like indents. 

“No, let me.”

“Fuck…”

His head fell back to the pillows as you began grinding, getting used to his long cock inside of you again. Unlike when he fucks you, you moved slow, making sure he felt every move you made. He kept his eyes cracked, watching you ride him with a half lidded gaze. You gripped him tight, trailing your hands upward toward his neck, gripping it in a show of dominance. You had no real dominance but he seemed to enjoy the show regardless. Kylo gripped your hips and helped you to drag your walls along his shaft, the friction was delicious and had you both coming quickly. You tightened around him, pushing him over the edge and heighting your orgasam as you felt him spill into you. 

Not having the strength to hold yourself up any longer you collapsed on top of him, taking care not to rest too much of your weight on him. He reached up and for a second you thought he was about to push you off. Instead he cupped the back of your neck, bringing you closer and into the crook of his neck. Both of your breaths were laboured, slowly though they were evening out and the now gentle rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart was enough to lull you to sleep. 

The next morning you woke in his bed. Thoroughly confused you peeked around the room before trying to sit up in bed. A warm arm pulled you back, pressing you to his front. Innitionally you wanted to scream, not used to waking up and being touched, let alone in someone else's quarters. You calmed however as his warm breath fanned over your ear as he whispered to you.

“It’s too early, go back to sleep.”


End file.
